Danny Phantom Meets Scooby Doo
by mikaela2015
Summary: Danny and Sam are invited to Spooky Island along with Scooby Doo and the rest of Mystery Inc. to investigate a mystery happening on Spooky Island. (I don't own Danny Phantom or Scooby Doo The Movie. They belong to Butch Hartman and Warner Bros)
1. Invite to Spooky Island

It had been four months since the Disasteroid nearly destroyed Earth, but thanks to Danny Fenton also known as the half-ghost hero Danny Phantom, the world was saved. Danny's parents had accepted him, Valerie and Danny reformed their friendship with each other after he revealed his secret, Tucker became the mayor of Amity Park, Danielle had been adopted by Jack and Maddie and had officially become Danielle Fenton and as for Sam and Danny, they were now officially boyfriend and girlfriend.

It was a pretty quiet afternoon at Fenton Works, school had finished and it was now summer break. Danny and Sam were in the living room at Fenton Works having some alone time after fighting Skulker, Box Ghost and Desiree, when there was a knock at the door.

Danny opened the door to reveal a man with brown curly hair, wearing a shirt that represented some sort of theme park and holding a yellow envelop in his hand.

"Hi I'm looking for Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom" The man said.

"Yeah that's me" Danny said.

He shook his hand and then said, "Hi my name is Thomas. I've been sent here on the behalf on my employer Emil Mondavarious to invite you to his world famous amusement park Spooky Island"

"Um okay. Come on in" Danny said.

Thomas followed him to the living room and sat down in one of the arm chairs.

"Spooky Island? Never heard of it before" Danny said.

"Well it opened about three years ago and it has become pretty famous. Anyway the invitation goes out to you and any other friends or relatives you'd like to bring along" Thomas said.

"There's more to this isn't there than just wanting to invite Danny over?" Sam asked.

"Actually there is. He also wanted to hire you to help solve a mystery since you have experience dealing with the supernatural. It's not just you, he's also hired Mystery Inc. to also investigate. We're willing to pay you, provide you free air fare and room and board" Thomas answered.

"Can you give me a few minutes alone with Sam?" Danny asked.

Thomas nodded and then left the room.

"What do you think Sam?" Danny asked.

"I think that you should do what feel is right here Danny. If you believe you can help out then I better pack my bags" Sam said.

"What?" Danny asked. Sam smirked and said, "You don't think I'm gonna let my boyfriend do this alone do you?"

Danny smiled and laughed a little at her stubbornness. He then told Thomas that he would accept. Danny then called Tucker and asked if he wanted to come but unfortunately he couldn't, being the mayor he was pretty busy lately, but they understood so it was just him and Sam going. Jack, Maddie, Jazz and Danielle assured Danny that they had everything covered to keep Amity Park protected while he was gone, so Danny packed any Fenton weapons he would need just in case it was anything to do with ghosts and so did Sam.

By Friday they were at the airport waiting to be called for boarding.

" _Flight 471 to Spooky Island now boarding"_ The announcer called.

"Ready for this Sam?" Danny asked.

"Yep let's do this" She answered.

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Meeting Mystery Inc

Sam and Danny arrived at the port and hopped off the boat, they could see all the rides towering over the trees and heard a voice announce, _"Welcome to Spooky Island! Catch our Electrical Torture Parade! And the world famous Splatter Hall!"_

Meanwhile Scooby Doo and the rest of Mystery Inc. were getting off the boat as well and they stopped as soon as they heard the voice coming from some sort of robotic monster shout, _"Scooby Doo! Danny Phantom! And the rest of Mystery Inc.! Oh thank goodness you're here!"_

They all looked at each other and then suddenly a man came from out of the machine, he had short black curly hair, a Spooky Island T-shirt and a black jacket that went over his Hawaiian shirt.

"Sorry about that it's a new toy. I'm just getting up to speed with it. Welcome" The man said.

"Oh thank goodness! I thought I was gonna have to carry these all the way to the hotel" A girl in purple said dropping a lot of suitcases in front of her.

"Ah but that's what Spooky Island's all about. Realising your worst fears" The man said. "I am Emil Mondavarious, the owner of this amusement park"

"Hey I'm Danny Fenton also known as Danny Phantom and this is my girlfriend Sam Manson" Danny introduced. He transformed into his ghost half and then back, surprising the others a little.

"I'm Shaggy Rogers and this is Scooby Doo" Shaggy said.

"Nice to meet you" Scooby Doo said in his dog voice.

"I'm Fred Jones" The blonde haired guy said.

"Velma Dinkly" The short black haired woman in orange said.

"Daphne Blake" The woman in purple said.

"You seem less spooky than we'd have guessed Mr Mondavarious" Velma said.

"Oh no I can be very spooky when I want to be" Emil said. "Oh you'd never want to catch me in a dark alley"

"So you're the one that brought us here" Velma said.

"No. No what brought you here is your appetite for a juicy mystery" Emil said.

They all then began to follow him along the pier as Daphne said, "Something you should know sir, Mystery Inc. has broken up"

"Oh that's the beauty of something broken, it can be fixed and then realise its potential and I need you to fix Spooky Island" Emil said.

"So what's the problem?" Danny asked.

"I believe that someone maybe casting a spell on the students" Emil answered as they came off the dock. "Now listen and look around. Notice the differences between those arriving and those departing"

They looked at the students who were lining up for departure. Velma then said, "They look like sober, well-behaved college students"

"Exactly but they didn't before they came. In other words a magic spell" Emil said.

They then watched as a male student named Brad walked up to the girl student in the line named Carol and said, "Hey Carol! How's the island?"

"Are you tricking on me?" Carol asked showing no emotion.

"Carol it's me. Brad. We've known each other since we were three" Brad said while grabbing her shoulders.

"GET OFF MY GRILL SON!" Carol suddenly roared and then lifted him into the air.

"Carol what are you doing?!" Brad asked feeling really scared.

She screamed and then threw him away, the students then picked up their suitcases and left for the docks, Brad stood up and ran off.

"I'm terrified! And the young people that come off that barge, the people I love the most they're in danger" Emil said.

"This could be ghost related, but we better investigate it further before making any conclusions" Sam said.

"Well I'm gonna solve this one first" Velma said with determination.

"Not before I solve it first, sounds to me like another mad man in a costume" Fred said.

"You guys are gonna look like total idiots when your all captured and I'm the one saving you" Daphne said and then walked off.

"Splendid. Oh perhaps we can celebrate later with a little spookapalooza" Emil suggested as Fred and Velma left.

"Spookapalooza? Uh oh" Scooby groaned.

"Okay I have to ask, why aren't you guys working together?" Danny asked.

"Well we used to, but a few years ago everyone had a fight and Mystery Inc. just broke up" Shaggy answered.

"Well let's check in and start investigating, plus maybe have a little fun while we're here" Sam said.

"Sounds like a good plan to me" Danny said.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Next chapter of Phantom Twins will be finished and uploaded tonight or tomorrow.**


	3. Legend of Spooky Island

"Okay Sam apparently they have a welcome ceremony for all the new arrivals every night. Apparently they tell the legend of the island at it" Danny said as they unpacked.

"Okay well I'll go to it and while I'm there ask the staff around and find out if they've noticed anything weird or ghostly happen. I'll meet you at Dead Mike's after the show which is finishes at 6:30" Sam said.

"Okay and while you do that, I'll ask around the rides and that and see if I can pick up any ectoplasmic signatures anywhere" Danny said.

At six o'clock Sam had headed over to the ceremony, drums started playing and she accidently bumped into someone. She then saw it was Velma.

"Hey Velma, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Investigating. I'm asking the staff here if they've noticed anything weird" Velma answered.

"Me too. Why don't we do this together? I mean we are actually meant to be working together on this" Sam said.

"Sounds fair" Velma said.

They walked up to man who was dressed up as a skeleton. Velma began to ask, "Have you noticed anything unusual since you started working here? Any weirdo's running around?"

Sam then asked, "Or have you noticed anything ghostly happen?"

"No" He answered and then suddenly vanished before their eyes.

The bonfire lit up and then suddenly male dancers ran out past Sam and Velma and started dancing around the bon fire while chanting some sort of ancient language. From the mouth of some sort of stone creature, a bald headed man with tattoos on his head and arms and wearing a vest with pants came out along with another muscular man wearing a wrestling costume.

"Welcome dear victims. My name is Nagoo Tahuna and this is my evil best pal Zarkos" Nagoo announced. "You may recognise him from Telemundo as the famous masked wrestler"

"This enchanted island is a thoroughfare to the supernatural realm. For centuries it was home to creatures who lived on the island undisturbed"

Sam and Velma both noticed four teens on the other side, chanting along with the dancers as Nagoo continued, "But then ten years ago Emil Mondavarious antagonised these ancient beings by building a theme park here"

Nagoo walked in the centre of the dancers and then stopped and looked straight at Sam and Velma while saying, "The creatures are furious my friends"

He then walked and stood beside them, along with Zarkos and two other Skeleton men.

"I assure you while you party, they plot their revenge!" Nagoo said.

He gestured them all to look at the bonfire, the dancer stopped and began to bow when the fire flared up and revealed the face of the creatures roaring in the fire. Sam and Velma both gasped at the sight.

"Do my friends frighten you two?" Nagoo asked with a grin.

Velma looked around and then smirked as she answered, "They would. If it weren't for the holographic projectors. There, there and there"

Nagoo looked around and saw that she noticed the projectors, Sam laughed a little and so did the teen that was standing next to them.

"What a smart little one" Nagoo said and then roughly patted her on the head and then walked off.

"Okay there's something weird about that guy I don't like" Sam said.

Meanwhile Danny was heading over to the last ride and asked one of the operators, "Excuse me? Hi I was wondering if you noticed anything weird happening at all around the island? Anything ghostly?"

"Hmmm. Can't say I have. But I have noticed the weird behaviour with the customers, one day they're acting normal and then the next they're acting like something out of MTV. I have noticed though that sometimes at the Spooky Island Castle ride that on some nights, the lights are on"

"Wait Spooky Island Castle? I haven't seen that on the map as list of attractions" Danny pointed out.

"It's not there because it was meant to be a ride. However it was shut down due to dangerous construction"

" _Hmmm now if were an evil fruit loop planning something, a castle would definitely be somewhere I would plot it out"_ Danny though in his head.

"Okay how do I get up there?" Danny asked.

The operator pulled out a map from his pocket and said, "Here. This is the old Spooky Island map. This will take you there, but you can find it just on the mountain side just under the Spooky Island sign up there"

Danny looked up and saw it and he definitely saw some lights up there. He then headed towards Dead Mike's and found Sam, they both sat down at a table.

"Okay Sam how'd you go?" Danny asked.

"I ran into Velma and we both asked around. None of them have noticed anything weird or ghostly happening, but I think we might have a suspect. Nagoo Tahuna, he believes that the island was built on enchanted ground, apparently this was home to some creatures and he certainly didn't seem so thrilled when the theme park was built on it" Sam answered.

"Okay. Well I asked an operator and he said he didn't notice anything ghostly or weird, but he has noticed the strange behaviour coming from the students. He's also noticed lights going on at the Spooky Island Castle, it was going to be a ride but they closed it down. I have a feeling that whatever's going on with the students, it's happening in that castle" Danny said.

"Then it's settled. We're going up to that castle, after we get something to eat" Sam said.

Danny nodded and they both began to order.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. The Spooky Island Castle PART 1

Danny and Sam were having something to eat, when suddenly they heard screaming and out from the bushes came Scooby Doo.

"SHAGGY!" Scooby screamed as he jumped into Shaggy's arms. "MONSTER! MONSTER!"

"A monster?" Shaggy asked getting scared himself.

They all looked at the bushes, but the only thing that came out roaring was a man in a bunny costume and then he started dancing with the girls.

"Scooby Doo like quit goofing around man" Shaggy said as he put him down.

Danny and Sam walked over. Sam then asked, "Scooby are you okay?"

"There was a monster! I swear!" Scooby exclaimed.

"Maybe it's just the island playing tricks on you" Danny suggested.

"Well I guess I should go" The girl named Mary Jane said and with a smile, she gave Shaggy a kiss with the doll head she got from him.

He blushed at that. She then said, "Bye Scooby"

But when she bent down to give him a pat, she sneezed her allergies kicking in.

"Bless you" Shaggy said, she giggled and then she left.

Daphne then came out of the bushes and called, "Shaggy! Scooby!"

They all followed her, although she didn't expect it Danny and Sam tagged along as well. They all found themselves standing in front of the Spooky Island Castle Ride, it definitely looked creepier on the outside.

"No way. Scoob and me don't do castles" Shaggy said shaking his head.

"And why not?" Daphne asked.

"Because castles have paintings with eyes that watch you and suits of armour you think is a statue but there's a guy inside who follows you every time you turn around!" Shaggy exclaimed while Scooby acted out his reasons.

"How many time has that happened?" Danny asked.

"Twelve. Which is why we're not gonna do it" Shaggy said and began to walk off. Scooby instantly said, "That's right"

Daphne reached into her bag, pulled out a small dog biscuit and then called, "Scooby, would you do it for a Scooby Snack?"

Scooby suddenly got all excited, earning him strange looks from Danny and Sam screaming, "OH BOY! YES! YEAH!"

"And you'll be fearless?" Daphne asked.

"Fearless" Scooby nodded and then suddenly started doing some karate moves, which resulted in kicking Shaggy in the face.

"OW! Hey Hong Kong Scooby watch the fist of fury would ya buddy?" Shaggy asked laughing a little.

Daphne tossed the biscuit to Scoob who ate it whole and said, "Thank you!"

"There's plenty more where that came from. Now let's go before somebody sees us" Daphne said.

They all entered the castle, they could definitely see that it was a ride. There were rider's carts on the track, suites of armour, fake ghosts and monsters all over. Danny pulled out his ecto scanner and scanned the entire room.

"No signs of ecto signatures here. It's weird, there weren't any signs of ecto signatures at the rides either. I definitely don't think that ghosts are involved in this" Danny said.

"I'll tell you one thing, this place is like űber creepy" Shaggy said freaked out.

"Yeah űber creepy" Scooby agreed.

"I've seen scarier" Sam scoffed.

"The only thing missing is a mindless zombie" Daphne said.

The front door opened and Shaggy and Scooby screamed in fright as Scooby caught Shaggy in his arms, they all calmed down when they saw it was just Fred and Scooby placed Shaggy down.

"Fred get back! I found this place, I call dibs on its clues" Daphne said smugly.

"I already found some clues. I followed some weird footprints up here, it might be dangerous for you" Fred said.

Daphne scoffed and said, "If anyone messes with me, I'll just open a can of 2000-year-old Chinese can of whup ass on them"

The grim reaper behind her came closer and placed its hand on her shoulder, causing her and Shaggy to scream. Velma came out from behind it laughing, Danny and Sam just burst out laughing as well.

"Velma!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Fred asked.

"This ride was closed due to dangerous construction. It's the most likely place to hatch some insidious plan" Velma answered. "And I wanted to scare the patootie out of Daphne"

"Well since we're all together, let's split up and look for more clues" Fred said. "Daphne you and I…"

"Typical" Velma scoffed.

"What?" Fred asked. Velma then said, "Oh nothing! I was always for the teams"

"Okay. Daphne and Danny, you two exit through the entrance, Velma, Sam and I will enter here through the exit there and Shaggy and Scooby…do whatever you guys do" Fred said.

"Sam have you got your ecto signature and wrist ray just in case?" Danny asked.

"Yep. I'll be fine" Sam said.

They all then went their separate ways and began looking for clues, unaware that someone was already watching them.

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. The Spooky Island Castle PART 2

Shaggy and Scooby entered in some sort of large dining area, both they eyes widened in both awe and hunger as they saw the large table on the side of the room piled with all assortments of food.

"Wow look at this Scoob" Shaggy said. "It's like a medieval sizzler. Pinch me I'm in…OW!"

He frowned at Scooby because he really pinched him and then said, "It's an expression Scoob"

"Sorry" Scooby apologised and then continued to eye the food.

Danny and Daphne came to the large door but there was no handle to open them. Danny then suggested, "How about I phase us inside?"

Daphne nodded and then he changed into his ghost form. Then Danny grabbed her hand, he then activated his intangibility power and turned them both intangible. They both then walked right through the door only to find it dark on the other side.

Danny then lit his hand up with ecto energy lighting their path and they started walking down the long hallway. He then decided to break the silence, "So what is it with you wanting to do this case all on your own?"

Daphne sighed and answered, "Well in the past I seemed to always be the one in the group to be kidnapped or caught by villains. When we broke up I spent most of the summer training in martial arts so I can take care of myself"

"I get it" Danny said. "You feel useless sometimes. My sister Jazz once felt the same way when she found out that I was half-ghost, anyway I called her a lousy ghost hunter so she decided to prove me wrong and go after Vlad Plasmius. In the end I realised that she really could help out and she wasn't useless"

"How'd you figure that?" Daphne asked. Danny shrugged and answered, "She's really good at acting and managed to kick Vlad's butt a little"

"My point is, you're not useless and I know you'll prove that soon but remember that everything is done better as a team" Danny said.

Daphne remained quiet as they continued to walk ahead and kept pondering over what Danny said. For a kid, he was pretty wise. Meanwhile Sam, Fred and Velma kept walking down a hallway that had suits of armour with spears on the side.

"Hey Velma, I never meant to…well you know pick you last" Fred tried to apologise.

"Don't worry about it Fred. I know you" Velma said. "All you care about are swimsuit models"

"No!" Fred exclaimed feeling offended. Sam held back a laugh over Velma said as he then continued, "Look I'm a man of substance and dorky chicks like you turn me on too"

He then patted her on the back, Velma scoffed and walked ahead. Sam groaned as she said, "Terrific. I think you just made her mad now"

She walked ahead to catch up with Velma. Fred sighed and then muttered under his breath as he followed them from behind, "It's a compliment"

A pair of eyes continued to watch them, the eyes belonged to a short man in a Spooky Island staff uniform. He jumped off the box he was standing on and started heading towards the control room of the ride, once he was there he ran over and flipped the switch up. The ride suddenly came on and everyone in each room heard evil laughter coming from the rides.

Danny and Daphne stopped and heard noises coming from behind them, when they turned around they saw one of the ride carts coming at them at full speed. Daphne pushed Danny out of the way and then was caught on the front of the ride and carried down the hallway.

"DAPHNE HANG ON!" Danny screamed and then flew after her.

Shaggy and Scooby suddenly heard a voice say, "And now for our dinner show!"

All the food and robotic chairs in the room started moving around the table in front of them. Sam, Velma and Fred looked around the room as lights flashed on and off and then suddenly the knights spears started going up and down, Fred quickly pulled Sam out of the way before one of the spears could slice her.

"WATCH OUT!" Velma shouted as she saw a ride cart coming towards them.

With great difficulty and timing, they started running down the hallway dodging the spears. Sam then shouted, "I thought this ride was shut down!"

"Someone had to have switched it on!" Velma exclaimed as they continued to run.

"I got a bad feeling about this Scoob!" Shaggy said in fear as the chain links of sausages started jumping up and down.

"Me too!" Scooby said back.

Suddenly they were accidently caught in the chain links of the sausages and flung back to the wall as the voice said, "And now for the main course; you!"

The fake chickens opened up to reveal a monstrous looking creature trying to bite them. They both screamed feeling very afraid of food now!

Daphne held on tightly to the cart as it continued to go down the tracks at top speed. Danny kept flying after them, he then pulled some Fenton rope and started attaching it to the end of the rope as he called out, "Daphne I have a plan just hang on!"

"Please hurry!" Daphne called back.

Sam, Velma and Fred then ran through a set of large doors leading to a large room, they heard laughter and then suddenly two large blades began swinging behind them from side to side. They all turned and saw the blades moving towards them.

"No wonder this ride was closed down" Sam muttered as they walked backwards.

"Jinkies! They're moving towards us! Run!" Velma shouted and they all ran to the other end of the room but they found they were blocked by another door.

They tried to push it open but it wouldn't budge. Fred then shouted, "We're trapped!"

"Quick try the bookcase" Velma said and started ripping books off the shelves on her side.

"WHAT?!" Both Fred and Sam asked in shock.

"One of theses has got to open a secret passage ways" Velma shouted in panic.

"But Velma this is a ride!" Fred snapped.

"Have you got a better plan Fred?! If not then start checking the books!" Sam shouted as she began helping Velma on her side.

Knowing there was no other option, Fred started ripping books off the shelf. In the dining room, Scooby and Shaggy weren't doing so well.

"What do we do?!" Scooby asked in panic. Shaggy yelped and said, "We do what we do best Scoob! Eat!"

Scooby took a big bite out of the sausage that was wrapped around his paw, he then spat it out in disgust and said, "Its plastic!"

"Why do you care?! You drink out of the toilet!" Shaggy pointed out. Scooby then said back, "So do you!"

He then continued to try and bite the sausage off. Daphne was getting really scared as she saw up ahead swords sticking out of the wall.

"DANNY HURRY OR I'M GONNA DIE!" Daphne screamed.

Danny finished tying the rope and then grabbed each of the ends of rope and then started pulling back as his feet screeched against the ground, the cart then started slowing down as Danny struggled to hold the rope.

"GET READY TO JUMP OFF!" Danny shouted through gritted teeth as he held the rope tight.

The giant blades kept coming closer and closer as Sam, Fred and Velma continued to pull the books off the shelves, Fred grabbed a book and tried pulling it out but when he did he stumble backwards and was now right in the blades way.

"FRED CATCH!" Sam shouted and then threw him a book.

He caught it and then used it as a shield, the blade hit the book and then knocked him right through the glass window, as he fell to the ground his back flipped the switch down and turned off the ride.

"NOW!" Danny shouted and then Daphne jumped off as Danny then let go of the rope. Danny quickly grabbed her by the hand and pulled her away from the cart, they both then watched as the cart suddenly came to a stop just at the blades.

They both sighed in relief that it was now over. The food stopped moving and the robots stopped as well.

"We made it Scoob! We're alive!" Shaggy cheered in relief but then they both screamed as the wall they were on then fell backwards and hit the ground hard.

"That was weird" Shaggy said. Scooby nodded in agreement.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. The Spooky Island Castle PART 3

"Fred? Are you okay?" Velma and Sam asked as the blades slowed down.

Fred groaned and then stood back up, showing he was okay from the broken window. Sam and Velma smiled in relief and then Velma saw one last book on the shelf and just like she predicted as soon as she pushed it down, a door opened on the side of the wall leading to where Fred was.

Sam and Velma entered the room and then Fred brushed the glass off him, they all then looked around the room and saw there was a row of school desks in the room. Fred then said, "It looks like some kind of school"

"This just spells that someone is up to something" Sam said unaware that the man who started the ride in the first place was hiding under the controls.

Meanwhile Danny and Daphne walked through a corridor they found, Danny lit his hand with ecto energy to light their way and found a gate leading to a large room. Daphne pushed open the steel doors and then suddenly they lights came on and revealed some sort of item on a pedestal in the middle of the room. Suddenly his watch started beeping a noise.

"What is it Danny?" Daphne asked.

"My watch has picked up some ecto-readings" Danny answered. "It's faint but recent. It means that whoever came into this room last was definitely a ghost or something with a spectral aura around them"

Back in the control room, Fred saw a play button on some sort of video and pushed it. All three of them watched as on the three screens above them a training video played of some people playing on the beach. A woman then appeared on the screen with a smile and said, "Welcome to America. I am using the language English"

Meanwhile Shaggy and Scooby got out of the plastic sausages and started looking around the room behind them, Shaggy then turned on the lights to reveal a camera set onto a scene of a living room.

"Oh boy. Lights, camera, action huh Scoob?" Shaggy said with a smile which Scooby nodded in agreement too.

Back in the control room Velma, Sam and Fred continued to watch the training video as the woman continued, "Now that you're a young adult, you'll need to learn the dos and don'ts. Interaction between young people is polite and casual"

The screen then showed some teens listening to a guy play the piano, two boys then walked past each other but one of them accidently made the other one spill his drink all over him.

"Hey sorry bro" The first boy apologised.

The second boy got angry and shouted while breaking the glass in his hand, "I will crush your bones into dust!"

The image then paused and the woman appeared again and said, "Let's see how the situation should be handled. Remember, today's young people have a language all their own"

The video then played again, the same thing happened except this time when the first boy apologised, "Hey sorry bro"

The second boy smiled and remained calm as he said, "No big whup dog. Yo did you catch that new vid on the box?"

"True that. I'm up on all new popular trends" The first boy said. The second boy nodded and then winked as he said, "Word"

Sam paused the video and said, "Okay that was weird. What the heck is that about?"

"It seems to be a brainwashing facility of some type" Velma concluded.

"Wait you mean like a cult or something?" Sam then asked. Velma nodded and finished, "And wherever there's a brainwashing cult, there's always a power hungry leader behind it all. The Papa Smurf figure"

"Mondavarious?" Fred asked.

"Hmmm…then why did he even invite us here?" Velma wondered.

"Or even invite me and Danny here?" Sam asked as well.

Meanwhile Danny and Daphne continued to approach the item in the middle of the room, they stepped up and saw that the object was some sort of medium sized pyramid. Daphne slowly moved her hand towards it, but then suddenly it opened up causing them to jump.

They looked at it and saw some pictures along with some sort of ancient writing all over it. Daphne then asked, "What is this?"

"I don't know. It looks like some sort of ancient relic. Velma or Sam might be able to figure it out" Danny answered. "Velma is pretty smart and Sam knows a lot about myths and legends"

Daphne nodded and then reached to grab it, it automatically closed itself and then Daphne grabbed it, but as soon as she took it off four metal walls that looked the pyramid rose from the floor and began closing around them. Before they closed fully Danny quickly grabbed her and flew right out of there, they then ran out of the room to go find the others.

They then heard the sound of Shaggy and Scooby talking, they ran and smiled as they found them but then both their smiles dropped when they saw Shaggy was farting as part of a contest he was having with Scooby. Scooby kept laughing but then gasped as he saw Danny and Daphne behind Shaggy.

"I'm not stopping till your furs singed off" Shaggy said and then continued to fart.

Scooby made a lot of hand gestures for him to stop, but he wouldn't listen and kept on going but when he turned around and saw Danny and Daphne, he immediately stopped and stood up straight looking embarrassed.

"We're here to solve a mystery" Daphne pressed.

"Yeah Scoob" Shaggy faked scolded which earned him a frown from the dog.

The man who turned the ride on reached over the controls and pressed the alarm button, red lights shone and the alarm blared.

"Let's get out of here" Sam said and they all ran out of the control room.

Shaggy, Danny, Daphne and Scooby ran out of the studio and back into the hallway where all the knights and spears were, they all then stopped as they ran into Sam, Fred and Velma.

"Hey guys we found a neat scary clue" Daphne said as they continued walking through the hallway with caution.

"Us too" Velma said. "We think this maybe a brainwashing facility for an evil cult"

"Well maybe this is the secret relic thing they worship" Daphne then suggested.

They both then stopped as they heard footsteps coming from behind and in front and then Shaggy said with fear, "We're all gonna be relics if we don't get out of here man"

Fred at the figurines on the side and said, "I got a plan"

Danny phased them all in the costumes and they all kept still like statues, Danny then made him and Sam invisible against the wall and they watched as Zarkos and some staff members for the park in their costumes enter the hallway.

"Sir they found the Damon Ridus" One of the men said.

Zarkos growled and picked up the small man and sneered, "For your sake they better not have gone far!"

He then threw him to the ground and said, "It's time to summon them"

They all then left the hallway and they all sighed in relief. Shaggy then said, "Like oh no"

Suddenly they heard a noise coming from Shaggy's suit of armour he was wearing and then it stopped. Scooby laughed from inside the armour he was in. They all then ran out of the castle through the staff entrance ripping off their costumes and started heading back to the hotel.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Monsters Attack!

Along the way back to the hotel, Danny had told them all about the spectral energy he picked up back at the castle indicating there may be a ghost involved in all this. As soon as they arrived back at the hotel, Danny changed back into his human form and they all walked through the front door and entered.

Emil then came out and said, "Ah Mystery Inc and Team Phantom! You all seem rather cheery. Good news I hope"

"We have hit a clue smorgasbord" Fred said and then Velma showed him the relic in her hands. Danny then said, "Not only that we have some evidence that it's possible a ghost is also involved in this"

"So far we have three suspects to whose behind this evil plan" Daphne said.

"First there's Nagoo Tahuna" Sam started. "He believes that you built Spooky Island on enchanted ground to some sort of race of ancient creatures"

"The voodoo man who shrewdly tricked me into going into the castle" Daphne then added.

"And finally you" Fred said as he pointed to Emil.

"Me?" Emil stuttered completely shocked as Fred continued, "Alright gang let's split up and meet back here in half an hour. I am going to interview employees around here to see if they noticed anything weird"

"I'm gonna get to work translating these inscriptions that Daphne and Danny found" Velma said.

"Danny and I will also check to see if maybe this relic is anywhere in any books I have on relics or anything from the Ghost Zone" Sam said.

"I'll go research cults on the net" Daphne said and then she and Velma high fived each other and then they all left.

"I'm a suspect?" Emil asked still completely shocked.

"Don't take it personally. It's mostly because you creep me out" Fred said.

"Oh I see" Emil said and just shrugged it off.

Danny and Sam went to their hotel room and Sam immediately pulled out her books on relics and started reading. Danny got on his computer and started a video chat back to Amity Park, Maddie's face then appeared and she smiled.

"Danny hi sweetie! Everything going okay?" Maddie asked.

"It's going fine mum. We managed to find some clues and I definitely there is also a ghost involved" Danny answered. "There was something I wanted to ask you though"

"What is it sweetie?" Maddie asked. Danny then showed her the picture of the relic they found and asked, "I need you to look through that book that we found about the Ghost Zone and see if this relic comes up. We heard some of them call it the Damon Ridus when we found it"

"Damon Ridus?" Maddie wondered as she pulled out the book and started going through the pages.

Sam sighed and said, "I can't find anything in my books about it"

A few minutes later Maddie shook her head and said, "Nope. Nothing is in this book about this Damon Ridus, in fact I don't think that relic has anything to do with the Ghost Zone at all"

"Thanks mum. I'll call you soon" Danny said and then hung up. "Well Sam at least we know it's not a Ghost Zone artefact"

"What I wanna know is who the ghost behind this is?" Sam said. "Plus because we saw Zarkos, it definitely proves that Nagoo Tahuna is involved as well"

"Let's go downstairs and tell Velma about what mum said" Danny said. "Plus we could use a bit of a break. It's been one heck of a night"

Sam nodded and they both headed downstairs and found Velma laughing with a guy that was sitting next to her, they also turned and saw Nagoo playing the piano and Shaggy sitting with Emile and Mary Jane. Everyone clapped as Nagoo finished playing, but then suddenly Scooby started screaming in fright and knocking people down as he ran all over the place.

"ARGHHHH! MONSTER! HELP ME! HELP ME! MONSTER!" Scooby screamed and then hid under the table shaking.

They all looked at Scooby in confusion, Sam then noticed Emile scratching his neck with his hand like a dog would and she gave him a weird look as she turned back to Scooby. Fred walked up to him and then snapped, "Scooby! This is the most embarrassing thing you've done since you decided to clean your beans at Don Knott's Christmas party"

Scooby stopped and then chuckled at the memory. Fred stood up and said, "How many times do I have to tell you? Apart from ghosts there are no such things as ghouls, goblins or monsters"

He then stood up on the table in front of everyone and started announcing, "Now listen up. There is absolutely, absolutely no such thing as…"

He was suddenly cut off as a large, skinny demon looking monster smashed through the window behind him and roared.

"MONSTER!" Fred shouted and then everyone began running.

Fred tried to run from the creature but it tripped him over and then grabbed him by his leg and lifted him from the ground.

"FRED!" Daphne screamed.

"Scooby…" Fred began to say but then the creature cut him off and roared in his face while unleashing some sort of green smoke.

"Save…Daphne" Fred finished as he fell unconscious in the creature's claws.

More creatures then crashed into the hotel, everyone screamed and panicked as they all ran away hoping to not be captured by them. Scooby screamed and ran off to go find somewhere to hide. Danny changed into his ghost form and Sam got her wrist ray ready.

"Sam get as many people as you can out of the hotel while I try and hold these creatures back" Danny said as he blasted one of the creatures back. "Then contact me through the Fenton Phones and I'll come and get you"

"Okay be careful Danny" Sam said and then they both quickly kissed each other on the lips and Sam left to go help some the of the people get out. On the side, Nagoo was grinning at the scene like a mad man.

Danny saw a creature grab someone and then blasted him away, causing it to let the boy go. He then shouted, "Go get out of here!"

The boy scrambled to his feet and ran off, the creature roared at Danny and swiped its claws at him. Danny dodged up, down, left and right and then used his ghostly ice to freeze the creature solid in a thick casing of ice.

He then flew off to go try and hold the other creatures off, meanwhile Velma was on the ground trying to find her glasses that fell off her face in all the chaos. Another creature crashed through the ceiling and then saw Velma, he jumped near her and the boy whose name was Zeke that Velma was talking to earlier watched as the creature picked up her glassed and held them in front of her.

Velma vaguely saw them and grabbed them, she then said as she stood up and put them on, "Thank you"

The creature then roared at her, but she was unfazed and simply smirked as she said, "Nice mask but bad breath"

The creature looked at her in shock and then grabbed her by her waist and held her in the air, Velma then grabbed its horns and placed her foot in its mouth and began pulling its face trying to rip it off like it was a mask. When she couldn't pull it off, she let go and realised that it was no mask and this creature was very real, the creature bought her down to its face and then growled at her.

"Jinkies" Velma said fearfully.

The creature then roared and released the same green smoke and knocked her unconscious just like the other one did to Fred.

"VELMA!" Shaggy shouted and then suddenly a creature crashed through the wall behind them.

He and Mary Jane both screamed in fright and then jumped behind the bar and hid, they both then peeked over and saw Zeke run over and try to save Velma but he was captured as well. Shaggy then said in fear, "This is like the opposite of what I wanted to do today"

Danny kept flying around and blasted at the creatures, he then saw the one he froze solid break free of the ice and continue its rampage. Danny landed on the ground and began panting with exhaustion, there was too many of them and he knew he wasn't going to be able to take them all out.

"Sam can you hear me?" Danny asked through the Fenton Phones as he kept blasting some of the creatures away from the people.

"I hear you Danny" Sam replied. "I managed to get most people out on my side. There's too many Danny! What are we gonna do?!"

"I don't know! Listen we might have to retreat for now, meet back in the lobby and be careful" Danny said.

Daphne ran over and saw Nagoo running over to grab the Damon Ridus however she ran over and managed to grab it before he did. She then poked his tongue at him, which caused him to scream in anger and he was about to attack her when a couple of people ran into him and started pushing him back.

Daphne placed the Damon Ridus in her purse, Danny was getting weaker and weaker as he let off more power. Just when he was about to blast another creature, he suddenly felt something hit his back and electrocute him, he unwillingly changed back into his human form and fell to his knees. A creature grinned and saw this as an opportunity to grab him, Sam then came in the room and gasped in fright.

"NOOO!" She screamed as she ran over and then pushed Danny out of the way.

The creature grabbed Sam by her waist, Danny looked up in fear and screamed, "SAM NO!"

"DANNY RUN!" Sam shouted and then the creature roared and knocked her unconscious with the same green smoke.

The creature then ran off with Sam in his arms satisfied with his capture, Danny watched in despair and then turned as he heard another scream. He saw as Emile who was behind Daphne in the hands of another creature through the floor. Nagoo escaped through a hole in the wall while tucking a device in his pocket.

"MR MONDEVARIOUS!" Daphne shouted as the creature took him away.

A claw then reached out and tried to grab Daphne, she kept whacking it with her purse and Danny tried to use a blast, but he couldn't go ghost.

"I can't use my powers!" Danny shouted.

"GUYS GO!" Shaggy shouted and they all ran out of the lobby together as Shaggy then shouted, "SCOOBY DOO! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Scooby was hiding in a suitcase, he then began walking away out of the lobby in the suitcase but was unaware that a creature had saw him. The creature grabbed the bag and took it off Scooby and ruining his disguise.

Scooby screamed as he turned and faced the creature, the creature tried to grab him but Scooby dodged the claw and then gestured for him to stop. Scooby then grabbed his claw and began cleaning it with his arm, the creature looked confused but then smiled that he was getting pampered.

Scooby then used his teeth and bit off his nails, the creature looked at his claws in shock that his nails were now a mess and then Scooby fled as he was distracted. He ran through the lobby but then stopped as he saw there was a sandwich, he grabbed it with his mouth but then watched as a creature emerged from behind the bar and was about to grab him but missed as Scooby dodged and grabbed the sandwich instead.

"THANK YOU!" Scooby then said as he grabbed the sandwich and ran away leaving the creature in confusion.

Daphne, Danny, Mary Jane and Shaggy came out of a hotel room as they looked for Scooby.

"Where's Scooby?" Danny asked.

"I don't know but I hope he's okay" Shaggy said as they stood in the hallway.

Suddenly they all fell backwards and landed on a baggage trolley, they turned and saw it was Scooby and he was pushing them down the hallway.

"SCOOBY DOOBY DOO!" Scooby shouted.

"Hey Scoob" Shaggy said in relief.

Scooby then jumped on the back of the trolley and allowed it to roll down the hallway fast, he then turned and saw two creatures at the end of the hallway behind them and he poked his tongue at them which caused them to get angry and start chasing them.

Shaggy, Danny, Daphne and Mary Jane then saw that they were about to go right through a window and screamed, "SCOOBY!"

Scooby turned around and screamed as they all then jumped right through the window and then land on the gazebo roof and bounce off. The creatures saw this and watched as they ran off, they both then jumped but instead of bouncing off the gazebo they fell right through it and crashed into the ground.

They both groaned in pain and the other one kicked the first one in annoyance. The creatures dragged their captured humans and started heading for the woods, unaware that they were being watched by Danny, Daphne, Shaggy, Scooby and Mary Jane from some large vases that were part of a theme park game. They all emerged from the vases when they saw the creatures were now gone.

"I have a sinking feeling these dudes aren't brainwashed cult members" Shaggy said.

"What are they? What do they want with the college students?" Daphne asked. Danny then said, "We need to follow them"

"Say what?!" Shaggy asked in shock.

"So we can defeat the creatures and save Fred and Velma and not to mention my girlfriend Sam!" Danny pressed feeling really worried about Sam.

"Well that's sort of like my plan: We just get the heck out of here and let the creatures eat Fred, Velma and Sam" Shaggy said feeling really scared.

"No way!" Danny shouted. "I am not leaving without Sam! We came here to solve a mystery and we're gonna finish it"

"Danny's right and for the first time, Fred and Velma are the damsels in distress, not me" Daphne said but then lost balance in her vase and yelped as she fell over.

They followed the creatures, Danny could feel his powers returning but it wasn't enough to place them under invisibility so they had to stick to the bushes, they stopped as they watched the creatures go through a cave where Nagoo did a show when they arrived.

"Okay I'm calling for help" Mary Jane said as she pulled out her phone.

"No! I got this" Daphne said and she was about to do something when the cave closed and locked.

"I don't got this" Daphne said and allowed Mary Jane to make the phone call.

Mary Jane called the emergency number for Coast Guard and the phone answered, "Coast Guard, Fitzgibbon"

"Hello sir? We're on Spooky Island. Our friends were….uh….kidnapped! We need someone here right away" Mary Jane explained.

"Well we do have a unit in the vicinity" Fitzgibbon said. "Can you meet them at the pier?"

"Uh huh" Mary Jane said. She then heard him respond, "Alright they'll be right there"

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Weird Changes To Spooky Island

Morning came on Spooky Island, on the beach sleeping on some beach mats was Daphne, Danny, Mary Jane, Scooby and Shaggy still waiting for the Coast Guard to arrive at the pier. Daphne suddenly woke up as she felt something hit her head, she sat up and saw it was a beach ball and then turned to see something really weird. All the damages that the creatures had done to the hotel during the attack last night were suddenly fully repaired as if nothing even happened.

"Guys something messed up is happening" She said which woke everyone up.

"Is the Coast Guard here?" Shaggy asked as he sat up and turned around with the others.

They all saw what Daphne was talking about and was completely shocked to see everything all fixed. Shaggy then asked, "Like what happened to the shattered windows and the busted walls?"

"Yo Red! The ball!" A girl wearing a swimsuit called out.

Daphne passed her back the ball and then they all left to find out what the heck was going on. They walked around to see all the college students all dancing, hanging out like nothing happened as Sugar Ray performed by the pool and just like they saw when they arrived, they all acted like sober well behaved college students.

"This is really weird" Danny commented as they walked past people and then stopped.

"Okay we need to split up" Daphne said.

"What?" Shaggy asked thinking it wasn't a good idea. Daphne sighed and said, "We need to find Fred, Velma and Sam"

"I'll go this way" Mary Jane said and then headed in a direction.

"I'll go down this way" Danny said and then left in a right direction.

"And we'll go with you" Shaggy insisted but Daphne gestured for them to go look in another direction.

Shaggy groaned and then he and Scooby left while Daphne went the other way, she walked around the students who were busy dancing to Sugar Ray performing _Words To Me._ Mark McGrath suddenly came up close to Daphne and started singing towards her causing her to stop and smile for a second.

 **MARK MCGRATH**

 _I count the days till I see you again  
You know I tried and I am sorry_

As he sung up close she suddenly notice his eyes changed green for a second and his voice deepened for a second as well. Her smile dropped and then she gave him a weak nervous look as he continued.

 _One night can make a difference  
Please don't leave me hanging on and on_

Daphne then walked away not noticing Mark give his fellow band members a knowing look. Meanwhile Danny kept looking, he suddenly spotted Sam wearing a light pink swim suit with white shorts and dancing with some other people.

"Sam?" Danny asked in confusion as he tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned and smiled at him as she said, "Yo what's up my man?"

"Uh okay I guess" Danny said as she gave her a weird look. "What happened to you last night and why are you wearing pink? You hate pink"

"No big whoop bro. Just dropped it to the floor shaking my thing all night" Sam said. "Know what I'm saying man?"

"Uh not really" Danny said starting to get really freaked out. He then grabbed her hand and said, "Uh let's get you back to the others so we can figure this out"

She growled and pulled her hand out, she suddenly picked Danny up by his shirt collar and threw him through the air. He screamed as he landed on the ground right near Shaggy and Scooby as they were talking to Fred who was wearing a singlet and shorts and then everything turned silent.

"Danny what the heck was that man?" Shaggy asked as he helped him stand up.

"Sam has gone nuts" Danny said as he rubbed his arm in pain.

They suddenly watched a couple of students stand up on the table and all of them let our roars as their eyes turned green and green smoke came out of their mouths. Shaggy and Scooby screamed in fright and all three of them then ran off.

"Get the dog" Fred ordered and then he and some of the other students started chasing after them.

Meanwhile Daphne ran out of a building but then was suddenly grabbed by Zarkos and held tightly in his grip.

"Ah a damsel in distress" He said with a laugh.

"Let go of me!" She demanded as she struggled in his hold. "HELP!"

He grabbed her handbag and pulled out the Damon Ridus, he grinned and started dragging her away with him. Danny changed into his ghost form as they ran and then found a shed ahead, they ran inside and locked the doors from the inside as Fred and the band members of Sugar Ray caught up with them.

They all started then punching the door, trying to break down the doors and smashing the windows with musical instruments. Danny formed a dome shield around the walls of the shed to try and stop them but he knew it wouldn't hold them for long.

"Why is Fred in a bad mood?!" Scooby shouted in fright.

"He's not in a bad mood Scoob! He's a monster!" Shaggy shouted.

"They have to be possessed or something" Danny said as he struggled to keep the shield up.

Scooby then saw something in the back covered by a white cloth and shouted, "Guys bikes!"

"I know Scoob yikes!" Shaggy shouted in fear misunderstanding.

"No bikes!" Scooby repeated and then removed the cloth and revealed two four wheeled motorcycles.

They both turned and smiled at what Scooby found. Danny then said as he dropped the shield, "Awesome Scooby"

They all ran over and then placed on helmets, Scooby sat behind Danny on one of the bikes while Shaggy rode on the other one, they revved the engines and the students jumped out of the way as they drove right out of the doors breaking them.

"YAHOOOOO!" Scooby cheered as they rode off.

They drove down the path on the getting as much distance between them and the possessed students, Mary Jane came running out of the bushes and was about to be run over by them but they stopped just in time.

They all could see the scared look on Mary Jane's face as she said panting, "I just saw my friend Beth Ann! There's something wrong with her eyes!"

"Like hop on" Shaggy said and Mary Jane sat behind Shaggy on the bike.

Suddenly more of the possessed students jumped out of the bushes, they both then started driving again, one of the students leapt in the air and grabbed onto the tail that was hanging off Shaggy's bike and held on tight as he was dragged from behind, roaring and growling in anger.

"Shaggy you got someone on your tail" Danny shouted.

Shaggy then saw a tight corner coming up and made a sharp turn, the student hit a tree and was forced to let go of the tail. Mary Jane laughed as they lost him.

"YAHOOO!" Scooby cheered. Mary Jane cheered in response, "WAHOOO!"

Scooby and Mary Jane both looked at each other and laughed in excitement. Shaggy then called out, "Like duck!"

He ducked his head down and avoided the oncoming tree branch, but Mary Jane's head hit it but she managed to stay on the bike. She suddenly looked at Scooby and he saw suddenly her eyes glow green and she had razor sharp teeth just like the creatures, he yelped in shock and then suddenly she stretched her face and then let it go. It snapped back to normal and she merely giggled and held onto Shaggy.

They all turned into the bushes and turned at the cave area, they stopped the bikes and then removed the helmets. Danny changed back into his human form and watched as Shaggy and Mary Jane hugged each other.

"Oh man are you alright? You were great" Shaggy said with a smile. Mary Jane smiled back and said, "You too"

Suddenly Scooby stood in between them and started barking and growling at Mary Jane causing her to step back a bit.

"Scooby what's wrong?" Danny asked.

"Guys! Mary Jane is a man in a mask!" Scooby exclaimed in a panic.

Shaggy smirked in disbelief and asked, "Mary Jane is a man in a mask?"

"Scooby…" Mary Jane began to say but was cut off as Scooby started barking at her again.

Shaggy then stepped between them and shouted, "What are you doing man?! Step off Scoob!"

"Shaggy! You're whipped!" Scooby shouted in anger as he stood up on two legs.

"I'm whipped? Oh yeah? Well why don't you say that to my face man?" Shaggy challenged as he started to get mad.

"Uh guys…" Danny tried to step in but was cut off by Scooby, "Okay I will! You're mummy eats cat poop!"

"No Scooby-Doo your mum eats cat poop!" Shaggy shouted back as he pointed a finger at him.

They both continued to argue and tried to hit each other as Scooby kept backing up near the cave. Danny shouted, "That's enough guys! Stop fighting!"

But they wouldn't listen and continued to shout and argue, but then suddenly a hole opened underneath Scooby and he fell down it, disappearing out of sight. Shaggy looked down the hole in shock and regret as he shouted, "Scoob!"

"Where'd he go?!" Danny shouted. Shaggy then answered, "I don't know! We gotta save him. Mary Jane you stay here and we'll be right back"

They were about to go when Mary Jane said in a deep voice, "No Shaggy!"

They both looked at her confused, but then her voice went back to normal as she said, "I mean it's too dangerous"

"I've got to" Shaggy said. "He's like my best pal"

Danny changed into his ghost form and grabbed onto Shaggy and went down the hole as Shaggy shouted, "Friends don't quit!"

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Soul Switching

Danny and Shaggy landed on the sandy floor of some sort of dark cave, but Scooby wasn't there. Shaggy then called out quietly, "Scooby Doo where are you?"

"Scooby are you here?" Danny then called out.

They both then saw some light coming from a hole near them, they both walked over and looked to see some sort large pedestal with ancient writing similar to the language on the Damon Ridus behind a hole in the middle of the ground that glowed yellow and a large bowl on the side with spikes that gave a white glow.

They were about to go and check it out when Danny heard something and pulled Shaggy back and whispered, "Somebody's coming"

He turned them both invisible and watched as Nagoo enter the place along with a figure who was wearing an old brown cloak. The figure then removed his cloak to reveal Vlad Masters with a sickening grin.

Danny's eyes widened in shock but remained quiet as they heard him ask, "Is everything in order?"

Nagoo nodded and said, "And as soon as we find him, we'll be ready for the ritual"

"Excellent and Daniel is out of the way for now along with his little girlfriend" Vlad said as he changed into his ghost form. "Let's go and see if we can find our guest of honour"

Vlad grabbed onto Nagoo and phased out of the cave, Danny then dropped the invisibility and just continued to look in shock.

"What is it man?" Shaggy asked.

"I knew there was a ghost involved but I didn't think it'd be Plasmius!" Danny growled. "Now I know one the reason I was invited here, he needed me out of the way for whatever is going on, but that doesn't answer why you guys were brought here"

"So this Plasmius guy, is he the leader behind this?" Shaggy asked.

"I don't know" Danny answered shaking his head.

Danny and Shaggy walked out of the hallway and started looking around, they came up to the large bowl and looked inside. Both their eyes widened in shock as they saw inside it was souls swimming around, they recognised some of them as the students who came to the island.

"Shaggy!" They both suddenly heard. "Shaggy!"

They looked inside the bowl and then saw Velma's head poke out and call out, "Shaggy!"

"I get it now" Danny said with a little shock. "Their taking human souls and then the creatures take over the bodies. Very much like how a ghost can overshadow a person"

Shaggy then nervously placed his hand inside the bowl and grabbed onto Velma's soul and pulled it out. Danny saw Sam's soul suddenly and then grabbed it just like Shaggy did.

"Sam! Are you okay?" Danny asked. She frowned at that so he corrected, "Sorry standard question"

"I'm just glad to see you Danny" Sam said in relief. "It's so weird not having a body. Now I sort of know how it feels to be a ghost"

Velma then said, "Oh thanks guys. Boy am I glad to see you two. Now let us go so we can return to our bodies and then get out of here before they find you guys and steal your protoplasm too"

Shaggy nodded and then let go, they watched as her soul left and she called out, "I always knew you were a hero Shaggy!"

"I'll see you soon Sam" Danny said and then let her go.

"Thanks Danny!" Sam called out as she flew off.

Velma and Sam's soul flew into the woods and then they found their bodies heading to a doorway and Velma screamed, "JINKIES!"

Velma and Sam's body turned around and they yelped their souls entered their bodies and they both fell to the ground backwards. Their bodies thrashed around and then in a green flash of light, the creatures that had taken over jumped out roaring in anger as they landed on the ground in front of them. Velma and Sam sat up and looked at the creatures, suddenly small bubbles of light appeared on its skin and then both the creatures turned to face the sunlight, they both suddenly got scared and screamed in pain as they blew up and was destroyed.

Velma put on her glasses completely shocked and amazed at the same time, she now understood why these creatures took over their bodies. Sam then looked down at herself and saw she was now in a pink shirt with a black skirt and black boots and screamed in anger, "Who put me in pink?!

Meanwhile back in the cave, Danny saw Fred's soul in the bowl and grabbed onto him. He held him out and asked, "Fred are you okay?"

"Guys! Listen man, someone must've spiked my root beer last night" Fred said scared. "Talk me down man. Talk me down"

"Fred! You're a friggin' protoplasmic head!" Shaggy pointed. Fred winced and said, "I know. But I'm still the best looking protoplasmic head here I mean"

Danny groaned and just let Fred go so he could return to his body, but Fred was having a very hard time flying as he entered the hotel. He screamed as he was flying, "How do you drive this thing?!"

He then saw his body talking to a group of possessed students, "The Darkopalypse is upon us. Get what you need for the ceremony"

Fred steered left and right trying to reach his body as all of them ran off to their rooms and then aimed for his body as he shouted, "I'm coming good looking!"

But before he could reach his body, his body shut the door on him and he slammed right into it. He was flung back and bounced back and forth against the walls like a pinball machine and then began speeding off out of the hotel.

Back at the cave shaggy pulled out another soul but it wasn't Daphne, it was one of the students instead. The student said in relief, "Thank you so much! You saved me! Thank you"

"Sorry but I'm looking for my friends" Shaggy said and then put him back in the bowl.

Shaggy continued to look around and then Danny pointed and said, "Shaggy there's Daphne"

He nodded and then reached in and grabbed Daphne's soul and held it out of the bowl in his hand. Though instead of saying thank you Daphne said, "Put me back Shaggy. I'll figure a way out myself"

"Like how?" Both the boys asked.

"I don't know I'll…I'll use my tongue as an oar and swim to the edge" Daphne said unsurely.

"Sorry" Shaggy said and then let her go, they both watched as she flew out of the cave and disappeared from their sights.

They both then saw the Damon Ridus sitting on a pedestal near them, Shaggy grabbed it and then Danny grabbed onto Shaggy and turned them both invisible before flying out of the cave to go and find the others.

Sam and Velma started entering the doorway that the students was entering, Velma then turned and saw a soul heading for them. She tapped on Sam's shoulder and pointed at it, she nodded and then looked ahead and saw Daphne up ahead with the others.

"Uh yo, yo, you, yo" Velma called out which got Daphne's body attention.

She turned and started heading towards them, Velma and Sam both then shoved her into an empty office and got ready to close the door. The soul then entered the room and went inside Daphne's body causing her to fall into the empty arm chair, Sam shut the door as Daphne started thrashing around and then both her and Velma ran over to the window as the creature jumped right out of her body.

The creature shook its head and turned around growling at Daphne who looked on in shock and sank in the chair as it started creeping towards her ready to grab her again.

"You could use a little sunlight" Sam said and then Velma opened the curtain to let in the bright sunlight from outside.

The creature hissed and yelped as it jumped back from the bright sun and just like before, little dots of light started appearing on its body and then in a matter of seconds, the creature exploded and was destroyed on the spot.

"That's one part of the mystery solved" Velma said. "The creature's need our bodies to survive in sunlight, like a human suit. SPF one million"

Daphne stood up shaking and kept looking at herself weirdly. Sam then said, "Like a vampire, if they stay in the sun they burn and die basically. But the question is what are they doing here in the first place?"

"Daphne are you okay?" Velma asked as she noticed her acting strangely.

"Yeah" Daphne answered but in Fred's voice! She turned and said, "But I'm not Daphne!"

"FRED?!" Sam and Velma both asked in shock.

Meanwhile Daphne's actual soul flew into the hotel and accidently went inside Fred's body as it came out of the room.

"I couldn't get to my body" Daphne (Fred) explained. "I didn't know where else to go, I panicked! It's not easy to steer when you're a pure spirit"

Daphne (Fred) then looked down the dress she/he was wearing and said with a grin, "Hey I can look at myself naked"

"Oh brother" Velma groaned and walked out of the room with Sam. As they left Sam gave Daphne (Fred) a weird look.

Fred (Daphne) walked through the bushes now wearing a blue shirt and pants and holding onto Daphne's purse, he/she then saw Velma, Sam and Daphne (Fred) coming up towards him. He/she frowned as he/she saw Daphne (Fred) touching her body.

"Get your hands off me" Fred (Daphne) demanded as they stopped.

"Daphne?" Sam asked.

"He planned this somehow didn't he?" Fred (Daphne) asked putting his/her arms on his/her hips.

Daphne (Fred) smiled as he checked his real body out and said, "Hey good looking"

Danny who now had a back pack on and Shaggy landed on the ground in the forest, they both then saw Sam, Velma, Fred (Daphne) and Daphne (Fred) standing there.

"Guys!" Danny called out as they walked up to them.

Sam smiled and then ran up to Danny and they both embraced each other in a tight hug, they both then pulled apart and then heard Fred (Daphne) groan, "Fred keeps touching me!"

"Uh what happened?" Danny asked.

"Long story short; Fred's soul accidently ended up in Daphne's body and Daphne's ended up in Fred's body" Sam answered.

"Kind of makes you nostalgic for the homicidal creatures" Velma said.

Shaggy then placed the Damon Ridus on the rock that stood in the middle of them and said, "Danny and I stole this. I hope it helps"

Before any of them could say anything, suddenly all of their souls came out of their bodies and then went back into their bodies randomly. Daphne then smiled and said, "Hey! I'm me again"

"Yipee for you" Fred (Velma) said sarcastically.

"Okay this is really weird guys" Shaggy (Danny) said looking at himself in Shaggy's body. "This feels a little more different than overshadowing a person"

"Looks like I'm in your body Danny" Danny (Sam) said.

"Man! Like why am I wearing a dress?" Velma (Shaggy) asked laughing a little.

"Everyone remain calm" Sam (Fred) said. She/he then pointed at Fred (Velma) and asked, "Velma what the heck is going on?"

"If my calculations are correct, due to the fragile nature of unstable protoplasms within the proximity of the Damon Ridus we're going to keep randomly changing bodies until…" Fred (Velma) began to explain but then stopped as their souls came out of their bodies once again.

The souls floated around and then once again entered in each other's bodies at random. Shaggy (Velma) then finished, "until the protoplasms realign with the appropriate bodies"

"I'm Fred again!" Fred (Daphne) complained.

"Oh Daph what's wrong with you?" Daphne (Shaggy) asked as she/he rubbed her/his belly. "Don't you ever eat?"

The souls then came out once more and finally went inside their correct bodies. Sam then said with relief, "I'm glad that is over!"

She then looked at herself and saw she was still wearing the pink swimsuit with white shorts and asked, "Any chance any of you brought anything black?"

"I did" Danny said as he pulled out her usual attire out of his backpack. She smiled and immediately grabbed it.

"Yes I'm me!" Fred cheered. Shaggy then said, "Me too"

"Told you so" Velma said.

Suddenly they all heard…BOOM!

They saw smoke coming from the beach and Shaggy grabbed the Damon Ridus and they all ran over to the beach.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Truths Revealed

The explosion had come from a campfire at a beachside shack, where the Voodoo man whose name was Jake was working on something. He sat up and groaned, "Something tells me that was the wrong ingredients"

They all stopped at the beach and Daphne then said, "Wait. I know how to handle this guy"

She then walked over to him and asked, "Hey you! What are you doing?"

"Yes. That is masterful" Velma said sarcastically as they all then followed.

Danny changed back into his human form seeing that this guy wasn't a threat. Jake then answered, "I'm trying to do a voodoo ritual if you don't mind thank you. It's important to get the right ingredients. See the only way I can protect myself, is by blessing a dead Arnouki beast"

He then held up said dead Arnouki beast which they all cringed in disgust at, Jake then said, "And let me tell you something. I have a feeling they're about to perform their Darkopalypse ritual"

"Darkopalypse ritual?" Velma asked. She then grabbed the Damon Ridus and said as she opened it, "That's what the ancient text describes"

"Hey don't open that!" Jake said fearfully as he kneeled down and placed the beast protectively in front of himself, but then stopped as nothing happened.

"They use the protoplasms in the vat as an energy source" Velma read out. "And the leader needs to absorb a purely good soul to complete the ritual"

"And legend has it that once the ritual is performed, the creatures will rule on earth for 10,000 years" Jake then said. "So that's why I'm taking this dead Arnouki beast up in my house to protect myself"

"You have another one of those?" Shaggy asked hopefully but Jake said nothing and then went inside his home.

"Those creatures are taking over the world? That is so mean" Daphne said.

"But they can't do the ritual without a pure human soul" Danny said with confusion on his face. "Where are they gonna get one of those?"

Velma shook her head and said, "I didn't say human"

Shaggy's eyes then widened as he realised who they wanted and said with worry, "Oh boy"

Meanwhile Scooby whimpered in fear as he was trapped within the pyramid cage where the Damon Ridus was in the Spooky Island castle, the cage doors then opened and he saw Nagoo enter the room. Scooby started walking back but he turned and saw there were guards standing at the door blocking his escape.

"Hello puppy" Nagoo said with a grin.

"So is the person behind all this needs Scooby Doo…" Sam started and then Daphne finished, "Then that person is the one that brought Scooby here"

They were correct for sitting at an office desk was Emile Mondavarious, the leader behind everything. Vlad Masters stood in the room with him and then heard the door knock, he walked over and opened it to reveal Nagoo with Scooby.

"Emile our honoured guest has arrived" Vlad said with a grin and opened the door for Scooby to enter.

"Excellent. Hello Scoobert" Emile said. "How are you my friend? Sit down please"

Nagoo left the room as Scooby sat down on one of the lounge chairs. Emile then came over with a box and offered, "Scooby snack?"

"Hmmm…maybe one" Scooby said but then devoured them all in just five bites.

"Looks like we'll be needing more of those" Emile said as he closed the lid and placed the box down.

Scooby then smiled as he saw a picture of him near him on a small table and said, "Hey that's me"

"It certainly is and that's because we love you Scooby Doo" Emile said.

Vlad then said with fake concern, "Unlike that alleged friend of yours Shaggy. When you tried to tell him about that nasty girl Mary Jane, did he believe you?"

Scooby looked down in sadness and admitted, "No"

"Don't worry my friend, we believe you" Vlad said as he patted him on the head. Emile then added as he knelt down to his level, "And that's why I've got a very important job for you"

Scooby then saw a small plastic cat and tapped its head causing it to bop up and down as he asked, "What's that?"

"That's a cat with a bopping head" Emile said. "Please don't touch it"

"Scooby I would like you to be a sacrifice" Emile said with a wide smile.

"A sacrifice?" Scooby asked nodding his head.

Emile and Vlad nodded their heads and glad that Scooby agreed with their plans. Emile and Vlad then walked out the office door and then Vlad said, "You were right. He fell for it"

"And now all we need is the Damon Ridus back and we can perform the ritual" Emile said. "And if I know Mystery Inc they'll be coming along with it just in time and of course as part of our agreement, you get to rule the world alongside with me"

"I'll go make sure everything is ready for the ceremony" Vlad said and then changed into Plasmius and phased out of the hallway.

"Okay we know that this Plasmius got Mondavarious to invite Danny but if he wanted Scooby, why did he invite the rest of us?" Fred asked.

"It doesn't matter! Like we gotta go save Scoob" Shaggy said with urgency and started heading off. Fred suddenly stopped him and said, "Shaggy our area of expertise is nut jobs in Halloween costumes"

"But we're supposed to be heroes man" Shaggy said. "So I'm gonna do what I always do"

He grabbed Daphne's purse, pulled out a Scooby Snack and finished, "I'm gonna eat myself a Scooby Snack and then I'm gonna go save my best pal"

"Guys I know you have only taken care of fruit loops in masks before and I get this might be totally out of your league, but everyone on this island isn't the only ones whose lives are at stake" Danny said. "Everyone around the world is in danger, including my family and all our families. I once almost lost my friends and family once and I swore that I wouldn't lose them again, so I'm with Shaggy. Scooby and you guys have become my friends as well and I'm gonna save the world and protect everyone"

"So am I" Sam said with determination. "Those creatures aren't gonna rule over my home"

All of them were silent and then Fred smiled and asked Velma, "Velmster?"

"Oh you think I'm gonna fall for that? Giving me my own nickname and trying to make me feel like part of the gang?" Velma said almost tearing up. She then smiled and said, "We could make a plan?"

Daphne looked down and said, "What can I do? The only thing I'm good for is getting caught"

"But you've never let that stop you before" Fred said. "And if that's not a true hero, then I don't know what is"

Daphne smiled and then Shaggy put his hand in the middle, Fred then put his hand in, Daphne then did, Danny then did along with Sam and then finally Velma put hers in and said, "Let's get jinkie with it"

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. The Ritual Begins

Since all the possessed students were gone to get ready for the ritual, the entire theme park was quiet which gave Danny, Sam and the gang the perfect opportunity to get their plan ready to be put into action when the time came. After getting changed into their normal attire, Shaggy, Fred and Danny grabbed the disco ball that was shaped like a skull while Daphne, Sam and Velma grabbed some equipment and harnesses from the rock climbing and headed back to the cave.

Shaggy and Velma were on one side of the wall lifting the disco skull up the roof while Fred and Daphne were getting all the ropes ready in the middle. Danny held onto Sam in his ghost form as she made sure the disco skull was secured on the side making it unnoticeable to anyone in the room and then went up to the air vent and attached the rope to the vent.

Shaggy, Danny and Sam then landed on the while Daphne headed up on the harness making sure the ropes were secure and she was in position to get outside through the vents. Fred swung over to Velma to the side and got ready.

"Okay so we use the pulleys to tip over the vat" Fred started. Velma then continued, "Then Daphne will open the air vents from the outside and release the disco skull while Sam and Danny take care of Vlad Plasmius"

"As soon as we get the chance, I'll fight Plasmius and then Sam will catch him with thermos" Danny then said.

"The light will reflect off the skull, the creatures will explode, I'll find Scoob and we'll have like saved the world" Shaggy finished.

Suddenly they all heard drums being played. Sam then said, "Oh no! The rituals beginning"

"Quick Shaggy attach this to the vat" Velma said and passed him the end of the rope.

Shaggy grabbed it and headed for the vat as Fred said, "Sam, Danny get in position"

They both nodded and headed for one of the holes near the cave, Shaggy started tying the rope to the vat and then said as he turned, "All systems go"

But just as he was about to get out of the way, Shaggy's harness clip attached to the rope and before he could warn Fred and Velma, they both swung down and the rope suddenly came undone and instead of lifting the vat, they lifted Shaggy into the air and his back hit the roof. Suddenly the rope attached to the roof broke off and Daphne and Shaggy swung opposite sides.

Daphne hit the wall and held on while Shaggy screamed and rammed into one of Mondavarious's henchmen and knocked him into the wall, causing him to fall unconscious.

"This isn't good" Sam said as she and Danny helped Velma and Fred up.

The drums got louder and they all looked and saw the possessed students who were wearing different types of ceremonial clothes starting to enter the ritual room. Velma then said, "Quick hide the Damon Ridus"

They placed their backpacks in a hole in the cave and then Danny quickly changed into his human form to avoid suspicion as the students took their place around the cave and stood in straight lines. Shaggy coughed and stood up, he then heard giggling and turned to see Scooby in the room at the end sitting on some sort of lounge chair being fanned by some girls and fed Scooby Snacks.

Shaggy smiled and then thought of an idea, in the ritual room the students started to dance and chant the same language that Velma and Sam had heard the staff chant when they first arrived at the island. To avoid suspicion Fred, Sam, Danny and Velma began dancing along with them to make it look like they were still possessed by the creatures.

Emile wearing blue ritual robes and some sort of gold centre piece in the middle, Nagoo and Vlad Plasmius then entered the room and started walking towards the front. Fred then signalled to Daphne who was still hanging on the walls to get outside to continue on with the plan, she nodded and started climbing up the walls heading for the ventilation system.

Meanwhile Shaggy had just finished dressing in the guard's vest and helmet to make it look like he was one of them, he was about to go off to Scooby but stopped when he saw more of the possessed students heading down the hallway and chanting, so he stepped back and just started dancing to avoid suspicion.

The guard behind him woke up and stood up, he was about to grab him but as Shaggy flicked his arm back he punched him right in the face, he then flipped up his leg and kicked the guy right in the….well….right in the round tables and then as Shaggy kept pushing his arms back and forth in his dance, he accidently elbowed him right in the face three times and then one more knock in the face knocked him out again and he fell to the ground unconscious.

Once the students were gone, Shaggy headed off for Scooby. Meanwhile back in the ritual room, the students finished their dance but Fred didn't stop dancing like the others and Velma, Danny and Sam looked at the others with fear that they had been caught. Fred then finally stopped when he saw that they had been caught, Nagoo who was standing at the top of the podium grinned at them as well as Vlad and Emile who were at the bottom of it.

"Yo, yo, yo homedogs um…y'all forgot the next part of the dance" Fred tried nervously. "Where we do the Electric Slide"

Fred then started dancing while signalling to Danny to get ready to use his powers as they slowly started backing away but Vlad merely smirked and before they knew it, Fred, Sam, Danny and Velma were grabbed by Vlad's duplicates. Before Danny could do anything Vlad cuffed his hands with ecto cuffs and he felt his powers cancelled out, the duplicates then dragged them out to the front and then they handed them to normal guards as the duplicates disappeared.

Vlad then walked up to Daniel with a sickening grin and said, "Ah hello Daniel. I'm so glad you decided to join us"

"Plasmius! When did you get back on Earth you fruitloop?" Danny demanded.

Vlad merely chuckled and said, "A few months ago and then I met Emile here and we both share a single goal, we both want to rule the world so I teamed up and I knew that eventually get involved so I had him invite you here and I hoped that the creatures would take care of you but it looks like they didn't. Oh well, we still won in the end Little Badger"

Danny growled in anger at his archenemy. Emile then said, "Well children, welcome to my little end of the world party, I've waited a long time for this moment"

Plasmius walked over to their back packs and pulled out the Damon Ridus out from it and brought it to Emile as he said, "Oh and thank you for returning the ultimate party favour: the Damon Ridus"

Emile then stood on the rock and announced, "And now behold the sacrifice"

Scooby waved to the people as he was carried into the room, Shaggy was carrying one side of it with the mask down and pretending to be one of the guards.

"Psst!" Shaggy said.

Scooby turned and then asked, "Shaggy?"

Shaggy smiled and pulled up his mask and said, "Scooby! Let's run for it. We like got to get out of here"

"Uh, uh. I'm a sacrifice" Scooby said.

"A sacrifice? Dude that's not a good thing Scoob" Shaggy said with fear.

Danny struggled to get out of the guards grip, feeling useless with these cuffs on his hands since they cancelled his powers. He looked at Scooby with worry and felt like they failed.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you and I'm really sorry that I haven't been a very good friend since we got here" Shaggy said. "But listen to me bro, you gotta trust me now"

"But you don't trust me!" Scooby retorted still feeling hurt.

"I do trust you Scoob. Now look, who's your best buddy?" Shaggy asked.

Scooby thought and then answered, "Shaggy"

"That's right and who's my best buddy in the whole entire world?" Shaggy then asked.

"Scooby Doo?" Scooby then asked and began tearing up. Shaggy nodded and said, "That's right Scoob you are. We're like two trippy peas in a far out pond man"

Scooby smiled and nodded, glad to have his best friend back. Shaggy then said, "And best buddies trust each other so let's do what we do best, let's run out of here screaming in fear like a couple of lunatics okay?"

"Okay" Scooby said as they stopped walking and started lowering the chair down.

They were about to when suddenly a claw machine that was controlled by Nagoo went into Scooby's chest. Shaggy then screamed, "Scooby Doo!"

In just a matter of seconds the claw pulled Scooby's soul out of his body and then Scooby's body went limp as Shaggy screamed, "Scoob!"

"Hey look at me!" Scooby's soul said as it was held in the air by the claw.

Emile then placed the Damon Ridus on his chest where the gold centrepiece was, Shaggy was grabbed by a guard and his mask was ripped off as the souls from the vat started circling around in the air like a tornado.

Emile then announced, "The moment is at hand, through the Damon Ridus I shall absorb the energy source"

The Damon Ridus opened up and then all the souls started going inside Emile and he started absorbing their energy, the souls screamed as they were absorbed into him. Scooby started whimpering in fear as Nagoo started placing him near Emile.

"And now to complete the transformation, I shall absorb the pure one" Emile announced. "Ultimate power shall be mine!"

Shaggy put on a determined look and shouted, "Nobody absorbs my pal!"

He then elbowed the guard that was holding him in the stomach causing him to let go of him and then ran over and jumped onto the claw and started swinging on it, as the claw moved he knocked over Emile to the ground and he was cut off from the swirling tornado of souls. The rest of the souls went back into the vat while Emile laid down on the ground motionless and the Damon Ridus closed and glowed an ominous green.

Shaggy held onto the claw and then Scooby broke free of the claws grasp and cheered, "I'm free!"

Scooby flew around like crazy knocking out some guards including the ones holding onto Sam, Fred, Velma and Danny. Sam pulled out her wrist ray and zapped the cuffs of Danny's wrist allowing him to change to change into his ghost form.

"Fred, Velma get the Damon Ridus!" Danny shouted as he and Sam started blasting the guards back with ghost rays and blasts from the Fenton Wrist Ray.

Fred and Velma immediately headed over to Emile. Nagoo shouted as he shook the claw with the control, "Get off my pincer!"

Shaggy let go and landed right next to Scooby's body, he then watched as Scooby's soul flew right into his body. Scooby laughed as awoke and sat up from the ground, "Cowabunga!"

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. The Mastermind Revealed

Velma and Fred kneeled down to Emile and then Velma tried to touch the Damon Ridus but hissed and pulled her hand back and she felt it almost burned her fingers. Shaggy then noticed a ripped piece of skin at his neck.

"Hey look Velms. A man in a mask" Fred said with a smirk.

He grabbed the end of the mask and then pulled it off to reveal that Emile Mondavarious was nothing more than a robot. The Damon Ridus then glowed green and shrunk beneath the robots cloak, Danny, Shaggy, Fred, Sam and Velma watched in shock as the jacket and shirt opened up to reveal the person….well puppy operating the machine was none other than Scrappy Doo!

"Puppy power! I've outsmarted…" Scrappy began to say but then yelped in pain as he was given a small electrocution by the robot's controls.

Vlad groaned and face palmed himself as he said, "This is one of the reasons I'm a cat person"

"So all this time everyone here was taken orders from a puppy?" Sam said in disbelief.

"Hey! I'm the new improved Scrappy!" Scrappy yelled as he emerged from the robots body.

Suddenly his body began to change, his teeth started to become sharper and he started to gain muscles as he said, "Because I Scrappy-Dappy Doo have absorbed enough energy to rule the world with my all powerful army! And as promised Plasmius here gets to rule a share of the world and the entire Ghost Zone!"

Fred and Velma started stepping back as Scrappy started growing into a larger scarier looking monstrous dog. His claws and nails came out sharper and his voice became deeper as he finished, "And I brought you here puny, pathetic Mystery Inc to witness my moment of triumph!"

"And as soon as Danny Phantom is out of the way, nothing will stop us from taking over the Ghost Zone as well! All I need to complete my transformation is Scooby Doo!"

Scooby looked on in fear and exclaimed as he pointed to a possessed student, "Me?! Don't you mean Melvin Doo?!"

"Seize them!" Scrappy ordered.

"Like let's get out of here Scoob!" Shaggy shouted but their exit was cut off by the guards.

Vlad was about to fly over and grab Scooby but was suddenly blasted back by Danny's ecto blast. He turned and growled at Danny.

Scrappy then wacked Velma and Fred to the ground and shouted, "Take that pretty boy!"

"It's just you and me Plasmius!" Danny said ready for battle. "Sam go and help Fred and Velma, I'll take care of the fruit loop"

"You got it Danny" Sam said and then ran over to her bag to grab something.

Meanwhile Daphne had finally made it outside where the Spooky Island sign was, she then saw the leaver to open the vents and ran over, but when she started pulling it was stuck but she was not going to give up and continued to pull the lever.

Downstairs, Scooby and Shaggy ran from the giant Scrappy who kept grinning at them like a madman and then shouted while laughing crazily, "Scooby Doo where are you?!"

Daphne kept on pulling on the lever unaware that Zarkos was now standing right behind her.

"Senorita" He said.

She turned around and was suddenly grabbed by the neck, he then tried to punch her but she dodged it and got out of his grasp, she then tried to punch him back but he grabbed both her arms and then twisted them back. She groaned in pain and then jumped up and kicked him in the face backwards, causing him to let her go and she spun in the air and then landed on the ground, they both turned and faced each other, and the fight was on!

Shaggy and Scooby screamed and scattered in different places as Scrappy chased after them and yelled, "Yield to my puppy power!"

Danny and Vlad took to their air and then Vlad started throwing ecto blasts at Danny, but he dodged them and then flew up and delivered a powerful kick to his stomach and sent him straight into the wall of the cave.

Sam ran over and stood beside Velma and Fred. Velma then said, "We gotta tip over the protoplasm vat"

"How?" Sam asked. Velma looked and saw the pincer that Nagoo was still operating and said, "The pincer. Come on!"

Velma started heading over but was suddenly stopped as two guards grabbed her and held her tight. Fred picked up one of the broken pulleys that was attached to the rope and began swinging it around and then Sam pulled out and activated the Fenton Bo Staff that Maddie had given her before they left Amity Park and held it at the ready as guards surrounded them.

"You all need to stand back" Fred warned. "Because Fredster's got his groove on"

"And believe me, never mess with a girl who does ghost fighting" Sam added.

Fred then wacked one of the guards holding Velma with the pulley end of the rope and knocked him out, a guard tried to grab Sam but she jumped in the air and then wacked him back with the Bo Staff and then Fred knocked a guy back with the broken pulley in the stomach as he swung the rope around.

Vlad flew and charged straight at Danny and tried punching him, but Danny dodged but before he could dodge again, Vlad kicked him in the back and sent him straight to the ground. Danny smirked as he got back up and then duplicated three times and all four of them charged straight for Vlad, sending multiple punches, kicks, ice blasts and ecto blasts at the same time as they spun around him in a circle. Vlad tried to deflect all the attacks with a shield but he couldn't keep up and had taken a few hits here and there.

Meanwhile Daphne continued to fight Zarkos who grabbed her arm and held her down, but she lifted her leg and delivered a side kick right into the side of his face, he then flipped her over his shoulder and threw her to the ground. He then stood up on the fence bar and prepared to jump on her and deliver a hard punch to her stomach with his elbow, but as he came down Daphne quickly rolled out of the way and instead of hitting her stomach his elbow hit the concrete ground and he yelped in pain as he held his now sore elbow.

Scooby was suddenly grabbed by the tail by Scrappy and held in the air. Scrappy laughed as he said, "You look so much bigger on TV"

Scooby swung over and grabbed onto Scrappy's nose hair! He started pulling and Scrappy yelped in pain and let go of Scooby's tail, he started shaking his head side to side trying to shake Scooby off him and then finally flipped him off. Scooby landed on the ground but before he could get out of the way, Scrappy sneezed all over him!

"BLEUGH!" Scooby exclaimed in disgust as he wiped Scrappy's boogers off him.

"Scoob!" Shaggy shouted and before Scrappy could slam his giant fist on Scooby, Shaggy jumped in the hole and then dragged Scooby down inside and avoided his fist.

Fred continued to knock out the guards with his broken pulley and Sam wacked the guard holding Velma in the face with her Bo staff and then knocked him unconscious. Danny called back his duplicates but before he could do anything else, Vlad grabbed him by the throat and held him against the wall.

Daphne dodged a kick from Zarkos and then slammed the door against his head smashing the glass in the progress, she was about to punch him right in the face but Zarkos grabbed her hand and then pulled her against his chest.

Shaggy and Scooby walked back carefully as Scrappy tried to reach in and grab them but he couldn't reach them through the tight holes.

"Come back here you lazy beatnik!" Scrappy shouted.

They both kept walking back and then suddenly felt someone behind them, they both turned and saw it was Mary Jane.

She suddenly grabbed them both by their throats and pushed them against the wall and held them there preventing them from escaping. Shaggy then said, "Crud"

"Told you so" Scooby said.

Mary Jane then released the same green smoke from her mouth just like all the other possessed students did. Shaggy then just said with a nervous smile, "Like wow!"

"Give me the dog" Scrappy ordered and then Mary Jane handed Scooby to Scrappy who laughed evilly as he finally caught his prize.

Vlad grinned and then started electrocuting Danny, Danny screamed as he felt the searing hot pain of being electrocuted all through his body.

"Did you really think you were gonna stop this Little Badger?" Vlad mocked. "You're weak Daniel. After all this time I'm still more powerful than you"

Danny continued to scream in pain as he was forced to transform back into his human form. Vlad stopped electrocuting him and then held him there as he limped in his grasp and looked at him wearily.

Zarkos grabbed onto Daphne and then flung her over his shoulders and started crushing her with his arms.

"Let's finish this puppy now!" Scrappy roared and held him close to the pincer as Nagoo brought it near his chest.

Scooby grabbed onto the end of the pincer and struggled to hold it back with his paws. Danny saw Sam behind Vlad with the Spectre Deflector in her hands and she winked at him.

"I'm not alone though fruitloop!" Danny said defiantly. "Good thing I have my girlfriend with me. Now Sam!"

Sam didn't hesitate and strapped the Spectre Deflector around Vlad's waist and then locked it with the key. Vlad screamed as he was electrocuted by the belt and forced to let go of Danny, who then grabbed the Fenton Fisher and wrapped around Vlad tightly and then knocked him out with a hard punch to the face.

"Stick around Plasmius. The cops will be wanting to deal with you" Danny said and then both he and Sam ran over to go help Fred and Velma.

"Captured again senorita" Zarkos laughed.

"Not this time!" Daphne shouted and then bit his hand hard.

He screamed in pain and then let her go, she then jumped in the air and kicked him in the face once more knocking him back. She then spun in the air and kicked him in the side of the face and knocked him straight over the fence, he lost his balance and fell over the hole of the vent but grabbed onto the sides keeping him from fully falling down.

He whimpered and saw he was at Daphne's mercy. She glared at him and asked, "Now who's the damsel in distress?"

"Me" He whimpered.

She nodded and then swung onto the rope fence and flipped over and kicked him right into the stomach and sending him down then vent hole, she swung back over and heard him scream as he fell. He broke right through the vent that was over the vat and hit the side of it causing it to tip over.

All the souls that was trapped in the vat started flying out and going back into their bodies, Daphne then grabbed the rope and pulled it, releasing the Disco Skull from its hiding spot. Creatures all over began coming out of the students but before they could do anything they were destroyed by the sunlight reflecting off the Disco Skull.

Fred knocked Nagoo out with the pulley but before they could do anything Scrappy screamed, "Mystery Inc! This ain't over not by a long shot!"

Danny, Sam, Velma and Fred ran down the podium as Scrappy chased them but then found themselves trapped in a corner.

"I'll rock you and sock you and crush you like a…." Scrappy began to scream but then stopped as he felt something tap his shoulder.

He turned to see Shaggy at the controls of the pincer. Shaggy then said, "Like dude! You're a bad puppy!"

And before Scrappy could do anything, Shaggy used the pincer and ripped the Damon Ridus right off his chest. Scrappy screamed as all the souls escaped his body and he lost all his power and shrunk back to normal, dropping Scooby from his grasp in the progress.

All the souls of the possessed students flew all over the island and the world back to their bodies and the creatures were destroyed in the sunlight. The battle was over and won, but Scrappy wasn't about to give up just yet.

"Come on I can still take ya! Put them up you mangy mutt!" Scrappy kept yelling but Scooby shook his head and just wacked him to the wall.

"Is that all you got?" Scrappy challenged and then fell unconscious.

Danny then walked over with the cuffs that Vlad used on him and Sam removed the belt and rope off Vlad as he was unconscious in his human form, Danny then cuffed his hands and said, "It's over fruitloop"

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Mystery Inc Reunited

All the students cheered for their heroes and glad to be reunited with their friends. Daphne then slid down the rope and Fred smiled as he ran over to her.

"We did it" Daphne said with a smile.

"Yes we did" Fred said and then suddenly they both kissed each other passionately.

They stopped and just smiled at each other, Danny and Sam then walked up to them with Danny's arms wrapped around Sam's shoulders.

"Danny thanks for showing me that I'm not useless" Daphne said. Danny smiled and said, "That's what friends are for"

Shaggy smiled as he climbed out of the hole, he then heard a banging noise coming from a metal lid on the ground. He walked over and opened it up to reveal the real Emile Mondavarious who now had long hair and a beard, he looked like he was trapped down there for a while.

He laughed and smiled in joy as he climbed out of his prison. Shaggy then asked, "Mr Mondavarious is that you?"

"Oh yes!" He said joyfully. He then shook his head and said, "Thank you! Thank you!"

"What the heck happened to you?" Shaggy asked.

"Well two years ago, that little pest turns up at a casting session for our evil elves. Next thing I know I'm stuck in a hole and he's cavorting about in a mechanical version of me" Emile explained. He then hugged Shaggy tightly and said once again joyfully, "Thank you so much!"

He let go of Shaggy and then left to go thank the rest of the heroes that saved his theme park. Scooby then came out of the crowds and found Shaggy and cried happily, "Shaggy!"

"Scooby Doo" Shaggy exclaimed in happiness and then Scooby ran up and jumped right on top of him.

Shaggy laughed as Scooby began licking him in the face. Scooby then stopped and said, "I love you Shaggy"

"I love you too buddy" Shaggy said and then Scooby hopped off him and allowed him to sit up.

Mary Jane then came out of the hole and kneeled down beside Shaggy and said with a smile, "Hey thanks. You saved my life"

"Like no problem" Shaggy said.

Mary Jane then sneezed and smiled at Scooby, she then nuzzled him as she said, "Oh and thank you Scooby Doo"

Scooby smiled and said, "Shucks"

All three of them then shared a group hug, the next day the police had arrived and press came in to interview both Mystery Inc and Danny and Sam about the events that happened. All the students cheered as they stood near the pear as the police copters landed and all those that were involved were led to them including Nagoo, Vlad Masters, Zarkos and Scrappy who was being kept in a dog carrier.

"Fred can you tell us how you solved the case?" One reported asked.

"Yes well it all started when I was giving a speech on my new book and…" Fred began but then stopped as he looked at Velma. He then smiled and said, "And I really think the Velmster should take it from here"

Velma looked at Fred in shock, this was the first time he wasn't taking credit for all of it. She smiled at him and then looked at the press and said, "Through the combined intuitive powers of Mystery Inc and Team Phantom we've discovered that the real villain behind this mystery, is in fact Scrappy Cornelius Doo who sadly was corrupted by the Damon Ridus and was also teamed up with Vlad Masters also known as Vlad Plasmius"

"Oh get over it! So I got a little cranky!" Scrappy shouted as he was placed on the lap of Nagoo in the helicopter.

"Well there was no reason to freak out like a jerk and try to kill all humanity" Shaggy called out.

"I would've gotten away with it too if not for you sons of meddling…" Shaggy began to shout but was cut off as the doors closed.

Before the doors closed on the copter that Vlad was in he screamed, "Don't think this is over Phantom! I will eventually get out of jail and when I do, I'm coming after you!"

"Well when that day comes, I'll be ready for you fruit loop" Danny called out. Sam grabbed his hand and said, "We both will"

The door then closed and Vlad was taken away in the copter. The reporter then asked, "Now that Mystery Inc is back together, do you have any comments on the Mud Bog Ghoul that's been terrorising London?"

"Will you continue to work with Team Phantom on future mysteries?" Another reporter asked.

"Whatever the case is Mystery Inc will be there and if needed, we always hope to have Team Phantom's support" Fred said as he placed his hand in.

"You got it dude" Danny said as he put his hand in.

"What are friends for" Sam added as she placed hers in.

"We'll always be there to solve the mysteries man" Shaggy said as he placed his hand in.

Daphne then placed her hand in and said, "Writing wrongs…"

"Looking for clues and kicking butt" Velma finished as she and Scooby placed her hand and his paw in.

They then raised their hands in the air and shouted, "Woooohoooo!"

Everyone cheered once more for their heroes and happy to see that Mystery Inc was finally reunited as one.

 **THE END**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
